


The Room Where It Happens

by Babylawyer



Series: Notes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: For the prompt: Dark OQ verse - Where Robin makes her wear a vibrator-like thing, enchanted, during a council meeting





	The Room Where It Happens

"What is this?" she asks with an arched brow and smirk that suggests she has an idea where this going. Admittedly the shape of it and his request that he choose her knickers would seem to give away its purpose.

Still, he can't resist a teasing, "Why don't you put it on and find out."

She plays innocent, "And where would I put it?"

He plants a kiss to her neck, and then another, relishing in how her breath stutters when he licks all up the side of it so he can nibble at her lobe. "Right over your clit love, so you can spend your whole day waiting, anticipating, wanting me."

She chuckles though it's a bit breathless and he can see her nipples standing up, so even without that he'd know she's riled just at the thought. "All day waiting, now that doesn't sound like fun. You'd think it would get turned on at some point."

"Oh it will," he assures with a smug grin, already knowing when—he's due to get her back after all. "But this is special, Maleficent enchanted it for me, only I can turn it on, with this," He holds up the little remote, "And don't try to do it yourself, she's protected it from that."

She scowls at him for a moment before muttering, "I should have known she'd help you."

He's quick to point out, "Yes, well if you hadn't gotten me off in front of her, she wouldn't be involved, so that's on you."

"I knew she wouldn't care, and she didn't, as you know, she only stayed because she was amused by your poor attempts at hiding what was going on under the desk."

He chuckles because it's funny now, at the time not so much, he thought he'd die of embarrassment when right after he'd finished Mal had drawled, "You can come out from under there now that he's done Queenie."

He'd vowed to get her back for it (which is what she'd been doing under the desk, but semantics) and with Mal's help, he has the perfect way.

She had to know this was coming, they've been one-upping each other since that time she started this all by stroking him to hardness during a council meeting. He'd gotten her back by getting her all hot and bothered the next meeting, and well, things have progressed since then. That amazing blowjob last week was the first time one of them got off from it—in public anyway—but it sure as fuck won't be the last and he cannot wait to see what she concocts next. How she will one-up him after today.

He realizes Regina is waiting for him to comment, so he does, "You changed the game, and now I am going to delight in the new rules. Now put that on so my plan can unfold."

She's grinning playfully as she shakes her head at him, it's not a no, which is made clear when she situates the vibrator, giving him a quick peek at the goods that will have to last him until this over.

* * *

Every time she shuffles in her seat she can feel it pressed up against her clit, waiting to go off and drive her half mad. She just knows this is going to be one of those times he gets her so close she can taste it and then he'll snatch it away, bring her up but not let her spill over until she can't take anymore.

The anticipation is killing her, to say she's distracted would be an understatement. She cannot keep her mind off of the vibrator between her legs and the handsome man controlling it, imagining what he's going to do and how good it will feel. He'll be watching in some way or another, she knows he loves to watch, and it turns her on even more knowing that it turns him on to watch her get more and more riled.

She should be paying attention to whatever John is talking about at the council meeting, but all she can think about is later, having the vibrations turn on, steadily buzzing against her clit as she writhes. She imagines Robin telling her not to come yet, biting her lip as the sensation grows more and more intense, her begging him for mercy and then him stopping it, but just for a moment, so he can line up and fuck her hard from behind, her panties pushed aside and his hand ensuring the vibrator stays in the perfect spot.

She's getting wet just thinking about it, about all the things he could do. It's so hot being totally at his mercy like this, knowing he could turn it on at any second. She wonders if he will during this council meeting, to get back at her. If she'll be forced to keep quiet and hold back.

She looks over at him, he's two chairs away and smirking. She can tell he knows what she'd been daydreaming of. There's an impishness behind his gaze that she answers with a bite of her lip and an overly exaggerated inhale to puff up her chest. His gaze follows the movement—as she knew it would—and when his eyes return back to her face, she's the one sporting a smirk.

It only lasts for a split second though because his brow arches challengingly, and then he turns it on. There's no sound (he must have planned ahead for this), but god is it ever good. Gentle rolling vibrations pulse against her clit. Her thighs jump in response, and she feels her breath speed up. Robin notices, of course, his eyes raking over her before returning to look at John and offering a suggestion.

Everything is getting warm, are her cheeks flushing? (god she hopes not). She tries to focus on the conversation at hand, not the growing heat between her legs but fails entirely.

It feels too good to ignore, pleasure radiating out with each rolling vibration. This is not enough, not nearly enough to get her off, but god does it ever turn her on. It's even hotter because it's their dirty little secret, no one else in the room knows what they are up to right under their noses. They don't know that she's growing wetter and wetter as the soft vibrations build her arousal.

She wants to sigh and moan, let Robin know how good it feels but she can't, so she squeezes a hand against her thigh, lets out shaky breaths as she can. He likes to listen to her, as much as he likes exhibitionism he loves to hear her, so she has no doubt that once everyone is gone he will try to make her scream, make up for all the time in this meeting when he couldn't hear how amazing he made her feel. That thought makes her even hotter, and she cannot wait for this meeting to be over so she can get some relief.

Predictably he stops, and she scowls at him even though it's for the best, the waiting, the anticipation, it makes that eventual orgasms so much better.

She remembers the first time they did this here. They'd gotten handsy other places before—his birthday being the best example of that—but never in a council meeting. Until they'd expanded the council it would have been next to impossible anyway, the chairs too far apart. But she has yet to enlarge the table, has just thrown in two extra chairs so everyone sits a little closer together and it's proved quite useful for their shenanigans. That first time he'd edged her right before the meeting and told her to sit and stew in her arousal. Halfway through the meeting she was absolutely dying, her patience had worn out, she needed him, and so her hand had slipped down into his lap. One thing had led to another such that she was stroking his bare length under the table and no one was the wiser.

As soon as the meeting ended she'd transported them to her chambers, and they'd fucked hard against the wall, half dressed, she came fast and hard and then again, her second orgasm setting off his.

Though he had started it with that admittedly fantastic edge he'd seen a need to get her back and the next council meeting they sat beside each other, his hand had crept onto her leg, danced patterns down her sensitive thighs, gripping, massaging, his nails biting into them as she fought not to squirm under his attentions.

She'd been soaked by the time his fingers found her clit, drawing maddeningly light circles with one finger over the increasingly sensitive bud until the meeting ended and then he'd dropped to his knees and finished her right here, in the very spot she's sitting in now, with his tongue.

They've never actually had penetrative sex in this room before—she'd returned the favour and sucked him off after that—but she has a feeling that's about to change. She's not going to want to wait, as soon as that last person is out the door she's jumping him.

She licks her lips as she imagines him taking her on the table, her lying down him standing, pounding into her hard and fast. It will feel so good and then she'll press the vibe to her clit and  _god._ She wants to moan just at the thought. She looks over at Robin, and he's pretending to pay attention to the conversation, but she can tell he was watching her.

He looks around the room for a second and then their eyes lock, and she nearly jumps as the vibrations start back up, that same rolling vibration she loves so much but with the intensity kicked up a notch or two. She forces her mouth shut, bites back that moan that's threatening to break free.

He's smirking now, that bastard, and god this is so hot. She wants to cry out but she can't, and it's torture. The vibrations feel so damn good, are precisely what she needs, and she feels herself growing warmer, her thighs tensing, the tension between her legs, the need to come growing.

This is unfair, it feels too damn good to be quiet, and it's made even better by their unsuspecting audience, by the forbidden aspect of it. He cannot expect her to last through this.

Her orgasm is building, her one hand is gripping at the side of the chair, anchoring her as she forces herself not to writhe noticeably under the attention, not to cry out as the pleasure starts to overtake her. She needs to come and soon, if he's not careful she'll spill over right here, give away what they are doing and then they will both die of mortification.

She knows he wants to get her off in public, he's been quite clear about that, but she also knows he wouldn't do it without her permission. What she did with Mal was different, because, one—it was Mal, and two—she would have stopped if he so much as softly nudged her away.

This is different—she can't stop the vibrations, only he can, and she has no way to signal him. That's not exactly true, she could project her voice in his head, but that takes concentration she's not sure she'll have if she gets any closer. That should not make this hotter, but it does. She likes being totally in his control, and he knows it.

He knows her well, will be watching intently, is stealing glances every couple of seconds as she edges closer and closer, her chest heaving with the effort of keeping everything inside. Her hand grips tighter at the edge of the chair as she tries to focus on the feel of the wood biting into the palm of her hand and not the heat radiating out with each roll threatening to consume her.

She lets a muffled  _Mmmph_ break free accidentally and presses her hand harder, hard enough she worries it might bleed, but it's still not enough. She needs to come, now, is absolutely dying to cry out and let go.

She draws everything inside tight, but she's not going to be able to hold on much longer, not with how amazing it feels, with how hot this is.

Her breath shudders in, and then the vibrations stop, and she is left drawn tight, so close she can taste it, just as she expected. She takes in a slow shuddery breath as her clit throbs. She ignores the ache, tries to calm her riotous body. God she needs this meeting to be over, needs him inside her hitting her perfectly, needs to be able to cry out.

She's fucking soaked, a needy mess and it's exquisite torture being this turned on, their dirty little secret. It is hot as hell, and though she aches for relief, she sure is enjoying the build-up.

The group finally moves on from whether taxes are really necessary this year—they are, and the Merry Men finally relent on the condition those in need don't have to pay, which was never actually in dispute. If she'd been of sound mind, she probably could have contributed and ended that earlier, but well, she wasn't. The last thing to discuss is loan forgiveness, and John pulls out the list of every person who owes the crown money and god this could take forever.

Robin had to choose this meeting, the one that always runs super long for his shenanigans. This part is so pointless, they should just have a program that people apply to a person who deals with that, but no, instead they go through each person and decide whether they can afford their loan or not. It helps the people who would be too prideful to apply for relief that's true, but it's an absolute pain the ass.

She has even less patience for it than usual because she's fucking dying, way too turned on for this bullshit.

She clears her throat after the third person and asks, "How many more?" in a far too breathy tone to pull off the annoyance she was going for.

"Thirty-three," John responds, and she groans. For fuck's sake, she cannot last through 33 more of these. She is throbbing and needs to come, badly.

She looks over at Robin pleadingly, not really sure what she's asking for but then the vibrations start back up and oh god, oh god.

She is on fire, desperately wants to give into those hot waves, to let them rip through her and swallow her whole. She needs relief, she is dying for it.

She catches his eyes as she stiffens, drawing everything tight as he pushes her toward the edge.

His brow arches, a silent question, should he continue? She mulls it over for a second, the ache between her thighs warring with a waning sense of propriety. She absolutely should not come here, in front of all of these people. But god if the idea isn't hot as hell. She knows he's wanted it for ages, and right here right now, nearing the end of her tether, so close she can taste it, she decides  _fuck it_. She needs an orgasm more than anything else, and she'll just have to keep quiet, somehow.

She gives him a quick nod, subtly relaxing into the pleasure instead of fighting it. His eyes light up, but still he mouths, "You sure?" and she nods again. Fuck it they are doing this, she needs it.

He turns up the vibrations and OH fuck that is exactly what she needs. It's torturous being forced to stay silent under the onslaught, but it's  _hot_. She sees his one hand slide off the table, knows he's probably palming himself for some relief because of how hot he finds this, and that's all it takes.

She bites at her cheek as orgasm consumes her, heat streaking through her as her legs shake from the force of her silence. She wants to cry out so badly but if she does this is over so even though it's fucking fantastic, intense pops of pleasure exploding out she manages to keep silent, only one small moan slipping out between lips pressed shut. She's still coming when he kills the vibrations, and she feels their echo as she slips off the edge and into the pleasant haze of afterglow, little shocks still rippling every few seconds as she clenches her thighs, those last little bits of friction drawing everything out.

She wants more, wants him inside her but she's not desperate anymore, can wait now, can stew in her anticipation without plotting a thousand ways to kill him and everyone else in this room for making her wait.

She's lucky for her position she realizes, she's directly across from John who's this meetings speaker, so all eyes are on him facing away from her. The only one who might have an inkling of what's been going on is John, but he's smart enough to hold his tongue if he does know, and he owes her big time for not disturbing him having sex in her library (and okay yes she and Robin have had sex there too but it's  _her_ private library, so it's different).

She settles back in her chair, relaxing, enjoying the buzz in her veins as she waits for the meeting to end so Robin can fuck her.

* * *

This meeting needs to end now. He needs to have her, needs it. She just fulfilled his greatest fantasy— getting her off in public— and it was even better than he imagined. No one noticed the little moan she let out as she did, the one that went straight to his cock and had him biting back his own in response. No one except John, but he's had sex in the Queen's chambers (before Regina came back to live here) and Robin's kept that little secret for him, so he trusts John will do the same.

He needs her, needs to be inside her, feel how hot and wet she is, feel how much it turned her on to get off here, in front of people.

He's always had a wild side, and so does she, and it's the best fucking thing ever. He loves her more than he has anyone in his life and he burns for her more than he ever has. She's just so hot and free, willing to try anything, push limits and boundaries so they can bring each other up in new ways, discover new moves to bring the other pleasure. It's electrifying and addictive, nothing is off the table, and it's beyond his wildest dreams. Today  _she'll_ be on the table, he's going to push her onto it, slip into her hot wet cunt and fuck her as hard as he can, press that vibrator to her clit, have her come again and again until she screams.

He needs it,  _now_. They have like twenty more people to get through and jesus fuck he cannot make it through that. Then he remembers John saying the list goes most recent to oldest loans first and he gets an idea.

John reads out "Markus Wayne, owes $100—"

"How long has he had the loan?" He asks startling most of the room who seemed to have zoned out, and well he can't blame them.

John answers, "It's from before our time."

And well perfect that makes his suggestion even better, "Forgive them all, all the rest."

Regina speaks for the first time since the opening to ask, "Every person, even the ones we've decided not to?"

He scowls and clarifies, "No all the ones from before our time, if they haven't been able to pay it off by now they aren't going to and well… loans used to have much less favourable terms."

He shoots her a look, she had better not fight him on this, and thanks god when she answers, "That would make sense, we have a much fairer system now, and many people just walk away with money don't have to worry about the loan aspect or have it greatly reduced from the get-go. All of these people have probably paid their fair share."

Oh god yes, if this gets accepted the meeting's over and he can finally have his wicked way with her. Sink into where she's so so wet, feel that heat clutching him. Holy fuck he needs her, if this doesn't pass he's going to riot.

It does, nearly unanimously and thank fucking god. He wants to rush everyone out, but he has a rather visible problem, so he stays seated, cursing everyone who lingers. Regina is up, and she too must be getting impatient because she starts subtly urging people out and because everyone knows she has a temper, they obey quickly.

As soon as the door shuts he stands and runs toward her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely. She  _Mmm_ s into the kiss, and he loves it, it makes him burn even hotter for her now that he gets to hear her. He grinds into her, his hands coming to grip at her ass as hers glide through hair and then down his back.

He starts stepping backwards toward the table, his lips never leaving hers as he blindly leads them. She pushes him to the right and then breaks the kiss, magically removing their clothes and sitting up onto the table.

He takes a second to stare because she's so fucking hot, swollen lips, perfect plump tits, pert nipples just aching to be sucked, a perfectly toned body, her hot wet sex just waiting to be filled.

He attacks her neck, sucking and biting at her favourite spots and she's loud now, blessedly so, such a sharp contrast after hearing nothing before.

Her breath catches as he moves to kiss down her chest, his impatience getting the better of him when her hand grips at his head, pushing him down toward her nipples. Normally he'd tease before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking firmly, but he has run out of patience. His impatience is rewarded with a sharp cry of "Oh yes," her hand pressing him into her urging him to stay.

He sucks and nips as she gasps and moans for him in a way that makes his need grow even more. He gives her other one the same treatment all the while aching for her, but this hearing her, it's worth a little restraint.

He nips a little harder than he intended and she lets out this throaty moan that turns him on so much he lets his own out. And okay he's done playing, he needs her now.

His grips his cock, guiding himself into her with no resistance; she's hot and soaked, and his eyes roll back from the bliss of it. The vibrator appears in her hand, the remote in his, and he nods god yes, he wants her to go off like a rocket, wants her to fucking scream.

She lays down onto the table, still holding it, as he starts slamming into her, quick deep thrusts. It's the way both need if her high pitched keening moan is any indication.

"God you feel amazing," he pants taking in the oh so hot visual of his cock sliding in and out of her.

"You—oh fuck—t-too," she breathes and presses the vibrator to her clit. He turns it on and then throws the remote off to the side so he can grip both of her hips for better leverage, fucking her even faster now.

"Oh god OH god," she pants, clenching on him. It feels incredible, makes him want to pop off like a school boy, to release the growing pressure, but he is determined to make her scream.

"Fuck you like that love?" she nods and moans, eyes squeezed shut, thighs shaking, "You like me fucking you hard and fast like this? Like the feel of me inside you?"

"Uhuh—Oh fuck darling I…"

"You what love?" He asks, his eyes trailing over her, taking in her arched back and open mouth spouting broken sounds of pleasure, the hand tangled her own her, the other pressing the vibrator to her clit firmly. "Are you close?"

"Uh—oh god—yes fuck god c-an't."

"Can't what love? Tell me what you need." He urges. His nails dig into her hips as she writhes, tightening on him, her cries growing louder and louder, until she's trembling again and then vaults into her orgasm.

He's so close, his body begging him to surrender, to allow it the pleasure she's immersed in, those spasms on his cock threatening to pull him under. He fucks her through her orgasm tries not to think too hard about how good she must be feeling. She's even wetter than she was before, dripping, still hollering her pleasure and coming on him.

She's breathing hard as she comes down, pushing the vibrator off, too sensitive now and he slows his pace, as he reins it in.

"Oh my god," she pants, and he smirks.

"Just wait Your Majesty," he promises, "I'm going to make you scream."

He needs a break to do that though so he urges her up, still buried inside her but unmoving. They make out heatedly, and he can feel the little aftershocks rippling through her, making her clench around him and sigh. He plants sucking kisses down her neck, then licks a trail up to where he came from. He settles at her ear nipping it gently before whispering to her, "I'm going to make you come so hard you scream, so hard you forget your own name, so hard you can't feel anything but the pleasure of my cock and that vibrator against your clit. You want that?"

He feels her nod more than he sees it but can't miss her desperate, "Oh fuck yes," before she pulls him in for a lust filled kiss.

He's starting to ache for her again, feels the urge to start moving again, to pound into her hard and fast. He will, in a minute. For now though he urges, "Get off the table Your Majesty, turn around and bend over it for me."

She gasps and clenches on him, intentionally or not who knows, but fuck it's good. Then she's pushing him, and he slides out of her, groaning at the loss but delighting in the view as she situates herself, ass out and up, elbows resting on the table, craning her neck to look at him like 'what are you waiting for?'

She's so unbelievably wet he drops to his knees to get a quick taste. Flicks his tongue up inside her, lapping up that delicious wetness as his one hand kneads her ass firmly. If he weren't so intensely aroused and needy he'd spend some time here, fuck her with his tongue until she couldn't take anymore.

But he's dying for more so he slips his tongue out, gives a soft bite to her inner thigh, she gasps, "OH  _fuck_ ," as he knew she would. She's so sensitive here, always and he makes a couple of marks on each side, each dig of his teeth into her causing a frantic moan to break free.

Then he can't wait any longer. He rises up, grips her hips in one hand, his cock in the other and sinks into her. She feels fucking perfect.

His other hand settles on her hip, grabbing her firmly, shifting the angle until she lets out a deep throaty moan that tells him he's got just the right spot. Then he focuses on changing nothing, on firmly thumping against that spot again and again.

She's writhing and crying out, but he knows she can get louder, knows exactly what will do it.

"Grab the vibrator love," he urges, and she moans at the request but does as asked.

He can tell the second it touches her from the way her hips buck, and the nearly shouted "Ahhhhh," she lets out in response.

"Yes fuck that's it love, press it hard make yourself come. Wanna feel you come so bad, want to feel you milk my cock for everything it's got. Are you close?"

"Mmm fuck, god yes, oh god don't stop, don't ever stop."

"I won't love I promise but  _oh_ n-need you to come for me, please Your Majesty, come on my cock I can feel how badly you need it."

All she responds with is "Ahhh fuck," as he somersaults even closer to the edge. He doesn't have much control left, his balls are tight, everything aching to come. His one hand moves from her hips to slap her ass. She moans pushes back harder into him, so he does it again, then lets that hand settle there, groping her as he urges, "Come for me love," and watches as she shatters.

She cries out, tense and jerky before screaming out an, "OH Gahhhhh," as she comes on him. He's swept under from how good it is, finally gives himself permission to let go. Everything inside tightens and then goes loose, and pleasure floods him, taking over all of his senses so all he can feel his her hot wet heat surrounding him as he spills into her with a relieved groan. It's intense but so good, and he lets out another cry as she spasms on him again, sending another wave through him.

He slumps onto the table, his arms holding him up as he tries to catch his breath.

"God that was fucking good," he huffs when he finally regains the ability to speak.

"Yeah, yeah it was," she breathes then snickers, "Oh god… I can't believe you… here in front of everyone."

"God that was so bloody hot love, I almost came just from watching it."

She smirks jabbing him on the arm as she accuses, "Liar."

"No, I swear you have no idea how unbelievably sexy that was, even better than I ever could have imagined."

She bites her lip, "Mmm well, don't count on that happening again."

He just says, "We'll see," because he knows she will get him back for that and then it will be his turn again.


End file.
